


Reflecting In Your Light

by saevity



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, the gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saevity/pseuds/saevity
Summary: Allison Reynolds had everything: money, a loving boyfriend and the hearts of hundreds of teenagers.And then she met Renee.The Renison slow burn high school AU I got so sick of waiting for that I just wrote it myself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a few things  
> a) i'm not a writer AT ALL so please tell me if you think i can improve on something! i do have a lovely beta (@raisehades on tumblr) so it's not competely awful but criticism is always welcome.  
> B) sunglasses emoji  
> c) i love renee and allison  
> d) i promise to use proper capitalisation in the actual fic

The first thing Allison Reynolds noticed when she stepped into her school was bright colors.

A girl’s hair had caught her eye, creating a pop of color in the day she had been dreading for weeks. The rainbow was a perfect gradient in the tips of her snowy white locks, making her stand out in the crowd of students that were all desperately trying to find their way to class on the first day back at school after summer break.

The second thing Allison noticed was that she had collided with a girl whose hair was significantly less blonde and rainbow colored.  
She couldn’t help but think that this was incredibly boring.

 

“Watch where you’re going, will you?” The girl exclaimed. She looked kind of familiar, and she felt like if she tried hard enough, Allison could probably remember the girl’s name.

She looked up at Allison angrily, like many others had to do. Five inch heels weren’t exactly the most comfortable footwear around, but they certainly helped Allison look more intimidating, which happened to be the exact reason she wore them. Many people assumed that because she was pretty, she would be a quiet, timid girl, like some sort of helpless fairy tale princess, but they couldn’t be more wrong about her.

Allison Jamaica Reynolds was someone to be feared, and pissing her off meant certain death.

Some quick thinking helped Allison remember the name of the girl who just walked into her. Danielle Wilds, the school’s Exy team captain. Allison didn’t know her very well, but only a swift look showed that they were complete opposites. Dan looked far more boyish than Allison ever had in her life. Dan’s short hair and loose-fitting clothes didn’t flatter her figure as well as Allison’s, and Dan’s practical pixie cut looked like it didn’t require nearly as much styling as Allison’s long cut, which she carefully put curls into every night. If Dan’s hair was this long, it would probably get in the way playing exy. Allison had thought about playing the sport herself for a while, so she’d have a place to let out her anger without consequences, but there was just no way she’d be able to maintain her slender figure if she did a sport as intense as Exy.

Besides, the Foxes were pretty much the worst Exy team to exist, ever. It’s not like she could ever become a good player with them.

Focusing on the situation at hand again, Allison looked down at the other girl and frowned. “I’m sorry, _Danielle_ , but I’m not the only person with eyes, so don’t just blame me for our accident. If you really didn’t notice me standing here, you might need a guide dog.” Danielle smiled a smile that was so far from genuine. “You’re right, _Allison_ , maybe I do need a guide dog.” She looked up and stared Allison straight in the eyes.

“A bitch like you will do just fine.”

Before Allison had any time to be offended, Dan was already walking away. “And by the way,” she yelled back at the blonde girl, “It’s Dan. Not Danielle.”

 

Allison had lost the rainbow haired girl in the crowd while getting what could only be described as _fucking obliterated_ by Danielle ( _Dan? Did it even matter?_ ) and she couldn’t couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. After a few moments of consideration she decided there was nothing to it but hope to see her again. Maybe in the hallways? The chances of seeing her during class were very small. Allison didn’t even know if the girl was in her year, let alone if she shared any classes with her.

Not that it really mattered. It wasn’t like the same awful loop of getting up, going to school, doing some homework and going back to sleep was going to get any better because she had met a girl with pretty hair.

Allison knew this wasn’t what life was going to be like after school, though. No, her future as a fashion designer was going to be exciting, filled with travelling and parties and happiness. She had gotten a taste of it on business trips to her parents’ resorts, spending the day doing business (well, watching her parents do business) and then going to some rich people party in the evening. Not that she enjoyed the latter all that much, but she was sure that once she got to know more people, the parties would be a lot more fun. It was a nice thing to look forward to, a life filled with doing nothing but the things she loved. A life that certainly wouldn’t involve any rude girls who crashed into her in the hallway and then blamed Allison for it.

Waking her from her thoughts, the bell rang and Allison sighed.

Yet another shitty school year was just about to start.

 

The day went by surprisingly fast. She’d made it until lunch break without finding out she had some horrible teacher or that she shared a class with an asshole.

As she entered the cafeteria, she was looking for one person, and one person only, when she spotted him. She tiptoed up to Seth as well as her shoes would allow and hugged him from behind in a surprise attack. It didn’t have much effect, though, as he calmly turned around to face her.

“Hey you,” Allison said and smiled at her boyfriend. They’d been together for almost two years now. Kind of. They fought a lot and they’d gone on more breaks than she could remember, but he never stopped being Allison’s favourite person. Even if they tried to make each other’s lives miserable while they weren’t together, even when they were ignoring each other. If there was anyone Allison truly loved in a world filled with fake friends, mean teachers and strict parents, it was Seth.

It would always be Seth.

“Hey,” he said, taking a strand of her golden locks and pushing it behind her ear. They were practically the same height when she wore her high heels, which, in Allison’s opinion, made them look like an even better couple than they already were. “Happy to see you again.”

She put her hand over his and intertwined them, moving his hand out of her hair. She looked down at their hands and couldn’t help but feel a warm feeling of happiness fill her chest.

"I’m happy to see you again too. How has today been so far for you?”

“Alright. Nothing special. What about you?” This was Allison’s usual cue to start rambling about what had happened so far today. Most of their time together worked like this. She talked, he listened. That’s how they functioned, and that’s how they always would function.

She wouldn’t want it to be any other way.

 

After break it was time for English.

Allison had picked a table at the side of the classroom and hoped one of her friends would come in and sit next to her. She didn’t know for sure she knew anyone that shared maths with her, but she was _Allison Reynolds_.

Even if she didn’t know anyone, there would definitely be someone who knew her. She was practically a high school celebrity at this point, gaining acquaintances by talking to anyone that was willing to listen and helping people out when she could. Sure, there were people who thought she was a huge bitch, but that _did_ mean they were thinking of her, which was all that mattered to Allison.

 

Her fame seemed to have abandoned her this time, though. The entire class seemed to have picked a seat in class already, and none of those seats were next to Allison.

_Please, please, high school God whoever the fuck you are, let someone barge into that door and sit next to me, I’d do anything-_

Right at that moment, it seemed Allison’s prayers were answered, as a distraught looking girl barged through the door. “I’m so sorry, I misread the classroom number, I promise I’ll be on time next time, I promise!” The teacher put up a hand, telling the girl to stop her vigorous apologising. “It’s fine, just get seated. How about you sit...”

As he trailed off, Allison realised two things: first, that this girl was in fact Dan Wilds, the very girl who Allison had insulted within the first ten minutes of the school year, and who then called Allison a bitch, and second, that she’d literally rather sit next to Nicky Hemmick, the only  person in the entire school who positively hated her, than this girl.

_Oh my God high school God, I know I asked for this, but please, NOT LIKE THIS, just someone else okay, I’d appreciate that, thanks a-_

“...Next to Allison!”

_High school God, you fucking bitch._

The look on Dan’s face showed that she felt the same way about this seating arrangement, but accepted it anyway to avoid getting into trouble. She dumped her books on the desk next to Allison, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Allison knew any and all attempt at communication would be futile, at least for now, so she decided to leave her alone for now. If she spent five hours a week next to this girl, Allison knew she’d eventually fall for her charm.

After all, everyone did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raphael: corrects “wearing an angry expression” to “she looked up at allison angrily wearing an angry expression”  
> raphael: ANGRILY WEARING AN ANGRY EXPRESSION this is a literal my immortal quote oh my god what have i done  
> me: udafsldfsdfkl  
> me: this made me angry wearing an angry expression  
> raphael: wHAT ARE U DOING U MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!  
> me: hi my name is natalie re'nee rainbow shields walker and i have short white hair with rainbow tips (thats how i got my name)  
> raphael: add this in the authors notes  
> ((and so i did))
> 
> anyway i hope you liked this first chapter! i'm hoping to post updates every week or something like that so stay tuned  
> if you have any questions/comments/concerns you can comment on this fic or message me on tumblr.
> 
> me: allisongaynolds.tumblr.com  
> beta who i own my life to aka person who screams "JUST PRESS ENTER" aka raphael: raisehades.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up: French.  
> Allison hates French.

CHAPTER 2

 

Next up: French.

It wasn’t Allison’s best subject, but her other option was Spanish, which would have been even more of a disaster. Allison was hoping that, unlike maths, the seating this time wouldn’t make the rest of her school year even more disastrous than it already was. Bracing herself, she walked into the classroom, praying that she wouldn’t have to sit next to Kevin Day or someone like that.

Kevin had switched schools in December last year. It was a very odd time for a student to be transferred, but apparently he’d had problems at his previous school. Arguably the best player on the Exy team, a huge obsession with sports, a lack of interest in school: Kevin had everything he needed to be a huge jock.

But he wasn’t.

Apparently, he could get pretty intense during games, but outside the court he was a fairly quiet person. He didn’t seem to have a lot of friends and often tried to hide from everyone’s attention behind this friend of his Allison thought was called Andrew, which probably wasn’t the best strategy since Andrew was 5’ flat and always getting into fights. French didn’t have Kevin Day, though. French had someone Allison much preferred to see.

The rainbow girl.

Allison didn’t expect herself to get this excited over a random girl she’d spotted in the hallways, but she could feel her heart speed up at the sight of her. She was sitting on her own, light catching the rainbow as she dreamily stared out the window. Moving over to the table the girl had picked, Allison smiled the smile that never failed to charm rich old snobs into liking her. “Hey, do you mind if I sit here?”

The girl looked up at Allison, a bit confused as to why this ridiculously tall girl looked so desperate to get seated next to her. She seemed to be considering her options for a moment, and then answered, “Yes, of course.”

Putting her books on the desk, Allison introduced herself. “I’m Allison. Reynolds. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

“You’re right, you haven’t. I don't really know anyone here. I’m Renee Walker. Pleasure to meet you.”

Renee Walker. The name didn’t sound familiar to Allison, so her parents certainly weren’t important people. She knew most people in her town because of her parents, and she knew most people in her school because of gossiping. It was the first time in a long while Allison had met someone who she had not at least heard of before. It was a refreshing change.

“So, you transferred this year? I love your hair, by the way.” Renee smiled a humble smile at the compliment. “Yes, I did. And thank you. I like the bright colors, they make everything a little happier, I think.”

For someone who liked bright colors, Renee wore very dark and plain clothes. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and a skirt that extended past her knees. Allison wondered how anyone could stand covering up that much skin in this weather. The summer sun was too hot to her liking and so she had opted for a breezier outfit today. She had no idea where Renee was from, though. Perhaps she was used to the hot weather and she dressed like this without getting hot because she was used to a warmer climate.

“So, where did you live before you moved here? And what school did you go to before this one?”

Something in Renee’s faced changed, a microexpression that was gone in less than a second. She tried to smile it off, but Allison had already noticed.

She didn't think much of it. Renee probably just didn't expect the question. It was anything but surprising to her that girl who was quiet enough to have no friends despite having the most eye-catching hair on the planet wasn't a social butterfly.   
She still expected an answer, thought, and when Allison thought Renee was about to open her mouth, she instead turned her head towards their teacher that had just walked up to their table.

“Renee! I’m glad to see you here.”

The teacher, who Allison knew as Ms. Dobson, looked as cheery as she always did. She was a French teacher and a guidance counselor at the same time, which Allison thought was an odd combination. First causing students stress by making them learn an absolute hell language, and then trying to resolve that stress. Palmetto High was one of the better high schools in the area as well, so Allison expected them to have different people doing those two jobs. But, ah, well. It wasn’t like high school made much sense anyway.

Meanwhile, Renee looked up at Ms. Dobson from where she was seated. “Well, it’s not like I have much of a choice, right?” Ms. Dobson laughed. “That’s true. Do you want to introduce yourself to the class?”

Renee shook her head. “No, thank you.”

The teacher frowned. She clearly didn’t expect Renee to reject her offer, but she accepted her refusal anyway and walked off. Trying to move the conversation back to where they started, Allison repeated her question. “So, where are you from?” Renee frowned and Allison rolled her eyes.

“Come on. I’m asking you about your hometown, not if you killed a man.” Humor didn’t seem to be lightening up Renee’s mood, though. Instead of answering the question, she countered, “Well, where are you from, then?”

“I’m from Palmetto. I’ve lived here all my life. You might know my parents, they own a few resorts.” For the first time since they met, Renee looked genuinely interested. “Really? That sounds wonderful. Do you often visit the resorts?”

They talked until Ms. Dobson told them to quiet down and listen to her. It wasn’t until after the lesson that Allison realised Renee only pretended to be interested so she could avoid Allison’s question.

 _What a bitch,_ she thought. _We should become friends._

  


“So, are you gonna pretend to be mysterious for the rest of the year, or will you open up eventually?”

Allison had spotted Renee in the hallway a minute before and had pushed at least three people out the way in order to be able to talk to her. Renee looked up from the ground she was staring at before, trying not to trip over other students’ feet as she walked out of the building to get home. “Excuse me?”

“You prefer being a complete stranger so much that you won’t let a teacher introduce you and when I ask you questions about your personal life you dodge them as much as possible.” Renee looked back at the ground again.

“Oh, that. I suppose I just don’t like to be the center of attention.”

Allison could not possibly imagine a world in which she did not want to be in the spotlights, but then again, not everyone was a natural celebrity like she was. “Right. Well, if you’re this shy, you should let me introduce you to some people. You might even make some friends.”

Renee smiled a polite smile. “No thank you. I’m joining the Exy team, I’m sure I’ll make plenty of friends there.” 

Allison opened her mouth, about to educate Renee on who the Foxes exactly were and why she should avoid them at all cost, why Exy wasn’t for a girl as small and sweet as Renee, and why she really should let Allison introduce her to Seth and her other friends instead. She didn’t get a chance to, though, as Renee had already blended into the crowd of students. Cursing to herself, Allison tried looking for Renee one last time, but ultimately failed.

Renee wanted to be a mystery, fine. But that didn’t mean Allison wouldn’t solve her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tries to upload weekly* *fails immediately*  
> no but rly man,, im trying my best but school is a mess so writing is taking a bit longer  
> im gonna try to upload as fast as i can and i hope to be able to upload a new chapter every week eventually (6 more weeks!!)
> 
> anyway thank u so much for reading!!! if you have any questions/comments/concers, you can message my tumblr or instagram:  
> allisongaynolds.tumblr.com | instagram.com/saevity
> 
> (again beta'd by raisehades.tumblr.com !!!)


End file.
